SCP Files: D-8040 and Officer Jakob
by Projject-Delta
Summary: AUTHORIZATION LEVEL 4 REQUIRED These Files show the Official Documents and Recordings made of and by D-8040 and Officer Jakob of Site *REDACTED*, As They made things Go wrong. (I don't claim any SCPs or people in it except my own and there mostly will be my own,Originally it was going to be about a Lucky Class D, but I decided to put my own Story, Sorry for the bad Cover Image!)
1. Chapter 1: First Test! SCP-173!

This Is the Story, Of a Class D, At an Unknown Site, At an Unknown Place, During an Unknown Time.

D-8040 is a... Strange Class D to say the least, through strange means, he has been used for Testing more than any Class D, here, we will be following him, from his first experiment, to his final one.

I woke up, a large headache coursing through my skull, whatever had happened, and everything before it seemed to elude me, I could feel my brain POUNDING in my head...at-least, that's what it felt like, I set my feet on the floor from my...uncomfortable bed, fully clothed, and in a pitch white cell with an iron door, a Small White "Table" extended from the wall, and a Sink and Toilet were present. There was no Mirror in the room, but upon closer inspection, the Porcelain like Material used in the Toilet was somewhat reflective, allowing me to get a vague look over myself.

I was a Male, that much was obvious, Eye Color Unknown, Height and Weight, Unknown, Some form of Blue Eyes, Brown Hair that was cut to the point of near baldness, a Large Scar was present along his Forehead, and his Skin Color was White, his face was smooth to the feel, and there was no...other physical damage to his body besides the Scar that he could feel or touch. That was all he could figure out with the help of the Unclear Surface of the Toilet, and his own Eyes.

After finishing my check, I set my hand on the white table, and brushes against something Paper like, upon checking, it, I notice a clearly Copied and Pasted Message, and Scan over it, skipping all over the Important Stuff "On Behalf of the SCP Foundation, We Welcome you to your Exciting 1 Month Working Period...My Personal Number is D-8040...Listen carefully and Follow all Instructions Completely and with Full Cooperation...If you do not Comply you will be sent back to Death Row." I say to myself, starting to shake a little bit, this must have been a Mistake, Id remember if I did something wrong! Then again...I couldn't...quite remember anything in the past years.

Deciding it would be best not to Ponder it, I take a seat back on the bench and wait.

and Wait.

And Wait.

During the time, I hear voices outside of my room, doors that are not my own opening and closing at seemingly random. Of course, I didn't know what purposes the doors were opening for, As well as I noticed a Name Tag on my Suit, which, of course, Stated D-8040 on it, still I waited.

Suddenly, my own door opened, and 2 Armed Men, accompanied by what looked like a Low-Level Employee came in with a Metal Tray of...food? and Left it there "10 Minutes to Eat Class D, Eat Fast." One of the Guards says, the other one giving a Chuckle. It took me a few seconds to realize they weren't going to leave without the Tray, so I hurriedly Ate using my Bare hands. and after I finished eating, they took the plate, and left...just as soon as I had seen another human, they had left, they had muttered between each other, but not to me. I wasn't sure what I was expecting though, considering the Circumstances, I wouldn't be a good target for small talk"

and Waited.

But not as long.

The Door opens again, and a Different Duo of Armed Guards arrived, I could tell by the voices, they were just barely different through their voice modifiers "Class D, Please Accompany us to the Testing Area." They didn't even bother to say my Number...still, I follow, I didn't know what I did, but I didn't want Death Row.

2 Other Class D Accompanied me...we were allowed to Whisper to each other, for reasons unknown, I expected such a secret Facility as the note said to be more...strict.

My Partners for this Test would be D-5162 and D-7523, or as they seemed to remember their real names, or at least made up a pair "Wade and John" it seems like this wasn't there first test.

We walked for an unknown number of minutes, whispering to each other some of the time, and examining the halls the other time.

It seemed like they were veterans to this...but when I asked what they did before hand, they simply stated "I... I can't remember." Before staring off into space for a short amount of time, trying to remember, and then shaking their head. Still, it didn't take long before we arrived to a door under the tag "173" and the researcher the guards were escorted turned to face us "Now then, Class D, You will be assisting us on testing a new Motion Based equipment, which focuses...actually why am I tell you that, your Class D's! Just keep an eye on the Subject and Try not to Blink unless necessary or told to.

After that was stated, the Researcher opened the door for us, and commanded the guards to escort us into the chamber before branching off from the "Group", we saw him a few minutes later. "Class D Personal, when the Chamber opens, please keep eye contact with the Subject until we have completely and utterly closed the doors, from there you will receive further instructions." The door started to open, leading into a room that had blood caked onto the floor...and a sculpture, standing right next to the door. "Class D Personal, please get up against the Far Wall, and await further instructions, do not take your eyes off the Subject, whom is the Sculpture before you." I was about to laugh it off, but "Wade and John" Didn't and simply walked in, and so...I did to, pressing my back against the wall, and watching as the doors, closed.

POV Switch

Taken from Page 7 of the Employee Listing

Name: Jakob ***REDACTED***, Occupation: SCP Foundation Guard, Age: ***REDACTED*** Height: ***REDACTED*** Weight: ***REDACTED***, Eye Color: Blue, Family: None, Blood Type: A+, Authorization Level: 2, Skin Color: White.

This Document is Restricted to Authorization Level 3+

*5 Minutes before SCP 173 Test ***REDACTED*** Purpose: Find out if the Sculpture moves its arms to kill

This By far wasn't Officer Jakob's first Assignment, and he hoped it wouldn't be his last, his job was simple, oversee and help assist in Test ***REDACTED***, Conducted by Dr P*REDACTED*, Officer Jakob was standing at his assigned post, simply making sure no unauthorized Personal came to mess with the Testing Equipment.

Essentially, the Test would be using a new State of the Art Movement based Night Vision Camera, it could detect all slow and medium based movement, meaning it wouldn't see The Sculpture moving, however, it would see the Class D moving in, as well as focus in the moment there Neck gets snapped, meaning that that if TRULY moves its arms, it won't be able to move them back, meaning, theoretically, we could Bind its arms together, preventing it from being AS Lethal.

There were a few Researchers and engineers moving around, making sure everything was set, before leaving the room after Dr P***REDACTED*** Arrived. Officer Jakob watched as the Class D Entered the room "Sir, Permission to Cut the Lighting?" He says, after the door completely shuts and no signs of breaching is present.

"Permission Granted Officer, please Cut the Lightning to the Test Chamber." replied Dr P***REDACTED*** and it was done, he walked over to the doors, and flipped the Lighting Switch. Audible Pounding was heard against the door followed by muffled "WHATS GOING ON!?" before...silence, however the device showed that the Class D were still alive, and after 10 minutes of pure darkness...were still alive? The SCP had not moved a Concrete Muscle...after another 10 minutes, they turned off the camera, and after a final 10 minutes, called in the guard, turned on the lighting, and opened the door...and they were...still alive?

"Um...Sir...aren't they-" Jakob starts before Dr P silences him "Congratulations Class D, you Passed the Test! Please Follow the Guards below, they shall escort you back to your cells after a short examine." ...After the Class D Left, Dr P Turns to Jakob, and states "Check up with the Engineers, The Guards, EVERYONE related to the Test, Something Went Wrong, and I intend to figure it out what."

TEST Results: Failure, Suspected Reason: Something or Someone was watching the Sculpture.

This report was written by Dr L***REDACTED*** on accounts of Jakob's Report.

*Document, End*

POV

D-8040

The Test itself, now that I think about it...is quite hard to remember, frankly I can't remember it at all! What I remember after that is being taken out of the Containment Room, and escorted out of the Test Chamber, the Same Doctor from before Congratulating us, and a Guard, whom was trying to speak before him. I didn't pay them much heed though, I was just glad to be alive for some reason.

We were Escorted to an Infirmary I believe? At least, what could be described as one, there were plenty of strange machines around, and the 3 of us...Wade, John, and I, were put through very simple tests to make sure our Eye Sight, Motor Skills, and Body, were not harmed during the Test, after a Successful Conclusion that all 3 of us were fine, a little to the dismay of the third Guard who arrived, whom I learned to be "Officer Jakob", I'm not sure why he was Unhappy about that, still, we were strapped to a machine, one after the other, and the rest is blank.

When I woke up, I was back in my cell, I... Couldn't quite remember what had happened during my time out, besides Wade and John of course. Still, I was happy to be Alive, and it was time for a nice...nap, my brain felt like it was going through hell, and I decided to sleep it off. So After drinking a little water straight from the tap, and... relieving myself of Nasty Bodily Bi Products, I clean up, lay down on the bench, covers my eyes with my arms, and try to sleep.

This Recording and all Future Recordings, Made by D-8040 at the Request of Dr L, are to be uncensored, and only be accessed by 4+ Level Personnel.

_Authors Notes_

_And that, my Friends, Is Chapter One of The Story of D-8040 and Officer Jakob's time in this...site_

_Perhaps you would like to see more? Well then, I would LOVE some SCP Suggestions, just, nothing to Dangerous just yet, Safe and Euclid's for now, and if there is not enough material in one of them, I might bind two SCPS Together in one Chapter. Im Going to Try to keep each Chapter about 2000 Words+_

_On a Side note, If YOU want your name as an Employee or Class D, PM me, I do request three things though._

_First, In the event you are looking to be a Class D, keep it Vague, like someone's Describing you, if you are looking to be a SCP Personal, make it Official looking. Due to the SCP Foundation having no Respect, or Desire to remember Class D, I doubt they will Document to much about them._

_Second, I don't mind if you ask for a High Rank Personal but throw in a Low Rank one with it! I'm going to be pickier with my High Ranked then my Low ones._

_Third, it's better to give too much information then not enough, remember that when doing your requests, especially Higher Ranked ones._

_Feel free to use whatever format you like, if I find one, I really like, Ill post it in a Special Chapter that I'll put in as Chapter one._

_And Finally, Im Also Looking for Proof Readers, Currently I don't have any except for the Auto-Correct and Myself!_

_Be Expecting Chapter 2 in a Week/Week and a Half, The Writing isn't the long and hard part, its thinking of the tests that are._


	2. Chapter 2: Testing Theories! SCP-096!

Dream's came over me as I slept, they were faint of course…faint and Foggy.

I was kneeling on the ground, surrounded by Blood and Bodies, clenching my hip as a faint pain went through it, of course, it wasn't as bad as it should have felt, considering It was a dream. Someone was trying to call to me, but I could just barely hear them "…Come on! We Got to go…" The Voice kept cutting out… I tried to move, but I couldn't force myself to, I was just staring down at the blood "God damm it…" I heard the voice cry once more, before I felt myself getting dragged, but as soon as that started, a flash of light went through the air, and I woke up.

With a start of course, I started panicking, The White Cell having been Foreign to me once again, but it didn't take long for me to remember where I was. I didn't know how much time had passed, but the Pain of hunger came over me, I did, after all go to sleep without any form of Dinner…or was that terrible slop I had yesterday Dinner? I couldn't tell, but then I noticed…there was a Camera in the top left corner of the room

I then take a seat on the bed, and just, stares at the Camera, I was certain, for some strange reason, that someone was looking at me.

POV Change, Officer Jakob.

A Shiver was sent down his Spine as Class D-8040 seemed to stare right at him, shaking his head.

By Order of Doctor L***REDACTED*,** at Dr P***REDACTED***'s request, he was in charge of reviewing what had went wrong with the test, most theorized that it was simply a problem with the Test equipment, but he and Doctor P were 100% sure that SCP 173 COULD NOT move while not focused on with the Camera Equipment.

The only other Explanation's then is that the Containment Unit WASN'T Completely Dark like as Expected, One of the Class D Had Night Vision of some kind, Or…

Someone had Camera's Active in the Test Chamber… And was Watching.

The First Case of Action was to decipher whether or not, through any way possible, if one of the Class D in the Test had some form of Natural or Unnatural Night Vision and Note it down. They would be either Excluded from Darkness based Testing… or Terminated. He Thought for a moment, before pulling out the Two-Way Radio Dr P had given him, and muttering into it "Sir, do you Copy" and after a few seconds of wait, Dr P could be heard on the other end saying. "This is a Bad Time Jakob, Make it quick. "A Auditable Sigh could be heard afterward "Are there any other Sight Based SCP's that require testing, perhaps some in, Darkness?" Jakob could hear Dr P laughing "Good idea Jakob, There is a test scheduled for SCP-096 in 3 weeks, however I bet the Researchers in charge of the test would be…thrilled, if I could move it to 7 days from now, assuming they did a…safety test, today. Have the Class D ready by 3 PM, it should be ready then, have them be Escorted to the Front of the Cell, I'll be Waiting"

Jakob was happy that Dr P was pleased with his result, "A little Closer to that Promotion" he Thought to himself…Level 3 Access. "Senior Officer Jakob" he mutters to himself; it comes off the Tongue like butter. "Maybe even Agent Jakob…" he starts to stare off into space, before shaking his head his head, snapping himself out of it. Noticing that "Breakfast Slop" had just been served to D-8040. Before he leaves the room, yelling to the New Guard whom was eating his own Breakfast in the corner "BREAKS OVER, GET BACK TO WORK!" Watching the Level one throw away what little was left of his food before returning to the Camera system, before Jakob leaves.

*5 Hours and 45 Minutes Later, around 2:56 PM*

POV Switch

D-8040

I was sitting on the bed, wiping the left-over slop from Lunch time off my mouth, it was, disgusting, but oddly filling. "I need a name…at least a Nickname, I can't just be known as D-8040 to anyone who cares to ask…" I mutter to himself, not caring that the Camera is probably watching and hearing him. That's when his Door opened, and 2 More Guards entered. Another two different guards. I was already getting up when they said, "Come Along Class D, there is a Test ready for you."

I entered the small group of 2 Class D again and made it 3…surprisingly it was John and Wade again! "Small World?" I mutter to the both of them, to which they nod in agreement "W…What did we do Yesterday again? I…can't seem to remember." I say again, after which the guards tell me "Silence Class D, No Talking." It seems like whatever they were tasked with, not letting us talk about yesterday was one of them, but I could tell from the look on there faces, they didn't remember what the test was about either.

The rest of the walk went on in silence, which allowed me to look over the facility much better, looking down into the Cafeteria as we passed it, a Researcher showing his card to a duo of Security Guards so he can get access to what looked like a "Vending Machine", but I couldn't see anything else.

As we got further into the facility, specifically after we got passed a Security Checkpoint labeled "Heavy Containment" we found more and more Test Chambers, Some were completely silent, other had…strange noises coming from them, it was…starting to spook me out, my legs started to shake as my imagination started to fill in the gaps on what COULD potentially be behind these doors.

That's, when we finally stopped, and the Officer whom was escorting them, one whom's voice he faintly recognized from Yesterday, and knocked on the door. "Your 3 minutes Late Jakob, No Matter, let us begin." The door opens, revealing the Dr from Yesterday, whom his name he didn't know. "Now then, Class D, we will be doing a Few Safety Procedures in preparation of a future test, you sadly won't be part of the actual test, considering your…excellent direction following, you would have done…perfectly." He says, seeming to hold back the urge to say something else. "Please Enter the Test Chamber, and don't look at the Subject's face unless instructed, one mistake could lead to your untimely end when doing this test, clear?" He says, looking dead into my eyes "CLEAR SIR" Wade, John, and I say in unison. Before we were instructed by a pair of 2 researchers, probably of lower ranking then the Dr from Yesterday. I had a feeling I wouldn't hear his name for a while.

"Decompressing the Cell Sir, Opening the door now Sir." The Door proceeds to open with the feeling of…air…rushing into it. "Class D May Enter." The Female Researcher, whom was at the controls, Stated.

Me, John, and Wade slowly made our way into the cell, careful not to look at the creature…whom I got a small glimpse of…a thin white man, whom's bones I could see, but I dare not let the idea that this was a human come across my mind.

"Closing doors." The Researcher says over the intercom, and the doors close

"Now then, in order to make sure the room is sufficiently dark once we cut the lights, as there are no Camera's and we are using Lasers and Motion Sensors to detect your presence, you will be required to look at SCP-96's face once the lights go out, a very faint green light will be shown on to SCP-096's chest, dim enough to not illuminate the it's face. Just look up from the light, as long as you can't make out the SCP-096's face, you should be fine. A Ding will ring once someone has looked at his face long enough."

And that…was when the lights went out…and the room went into the same pitch darkness I... couldn't remember where I had seen this Darkness…only…that I had seen it before. I looked at where I could only assume the creature's face was, for a solid minute, before a Ding happened, and I looked away, then another Ding as what I could only assume was Wade looking at it, and a 3rd as John finished.

"Emergency Darkness looks good, No Physical Breaches inside the Cell, Decompression System looks Functional, Lights were Replaced Yesterday, Everything Looks Good! Opening Doors and Class D may Exit the Cell."

The Doors opened, and we exited one by one, before the Door Sealed shut behind us…before Decompressing all the air out if it, into an Airless, Sealed room.

From there, we were escorted to another Infirmary of some kind and Administered…that same treatment from before, I could faintly hear them talking about "Class C", I assumed it was something like us, as we Were Class D…but I couldn't tell, still, I figured that The Dr wouldn't have congratulated us like before, but he seemed very…displeased, but the result of our Safety Test.

None the less, after the Treatment everything went Dark, I woke up in my Cell with another headache, but this time I powered through It until after dinner, and then, while fighting through another one of my…assumed Chemical Induced Headaches. I went to bed again.

**This Recording is the Second of D-8040's Recordings, made at the Request of DR L, and will not be Censored, +4 Authorization level required for viewing. Class W Mnestics were used to allow D-8040 to remember the results of the testing. Before Class C were reapplied to make him forget.**

POV Switch

Officer Jakob

"Officer Jakob, I must say I'm…disappointed in the Results of this test, it really would have been easier if one of the Class D somehow had Night Vision." Dr P***REDACTED*** said with a sigh as soon as the Class D left the Containment Chamber "I had the Chamber Tested with…one single Class D, being Level 3 gives me the ability to break a few small rules after all." Jakob could remember precisely what Rule he was talking about "No Less then 3 Class D can be used for a Test at a time, yeah, I know, what were the Results Sir." He says shaking is head, before Dr P replied "It was Pure Darkness, the Subject died the near moment the lights went off, that leaves…Someone outside the Test was Watching, Officer Jakob, I'm reassigning you from studying these Class D to finding out who was watching, and for what reason."

"Understood Sir, Ill begin my search right away, after I file in my Report with Dr L of Course, he seems to be taking as much of an interest as you are Sir." He quickly proceeded to excuse himself before Dr P could say anything else, and made his way, to Dr Ls Office.

But not before giving one Glancing look into the nearest Infirmary, and giving that Class D…D-8040 a long look, he didn't know why, but he was kind of glad he wouldn't have to put up with dealing with him, or another Class D for a few days at least.

TEST Results: Success, No Casualties, SCP-96 is ready for Future Testing!

This report was written by Dr L***REDACTED*** on accounts of Jakob's Report.

*Document, End*

_Author's Notes_

_2nd Week and 2nd Chapter, I didn't think it would be this good! 14 Visitors and 20 Viewers! That's more then I thought! Sorry for…unnamed Researchers and Guards, I was expecting at least 1 request, compared to the None I got, might need to pull from some friends of mine until I can get some people._

_Still, Thanks to "Neuron Warper" For being the first person to Comment, Favorite, and Follow this Story!_

_On a side note, I've put in a Temporary Forum to be Signed on my Profile, if you feel like I missed something, let me know! And Ill tell you WHY I didn't include it on my list, or perhaps why I didn't think of it._

_Again, if you have any recommendations for Safe-Euclid Class SCPs, let me know._


End file.
